The day Jian was born
by Master Siberian
Summary: Tigress and Siberian expects a cub, he is as cute as a dickens. Find out when he is born. PLEASE DO NOT be mean! Tnx! ) Rated T due to licking, and something else, I can't put my finger on it. Hmm...


The day Jian was born By Andrew Craun

A/N: A new visitor has arrived named Jian (meaning strong and indefatigable in Chinese) and was born by Tigress. PLEASE DO NOT BE MEAN! I WORKED HARD ON THIS! © 2014 Master Siberian

It was a humid, warm day in The Valley of Peace, temps soaring into the upper seventies; the weather is good enough to play in the lake nearby the Valley, kids are having all sorts of fun, even the adults too. The Five, Siberian, and even Po were in the stream, Shifu let them have the day off from very hard training, and Siberian and Tigress let the kids have off from Kung Fu School. "It is great to refresh." Siberian said. "WAAAAUGH!" A cry shouted. It was Po drowning, he must have felled into a deep spot. "I'll save you Po." Siberian groaned. Siberian jumped and leaped in the water, Siberian grabbed Po and hoists him up to shore. Po coughed up the water and spit it out. Siberian got out of the water and went up to Po. "Being a clumsy panda again I see." Siberian said, annoyed. "Can't help it, I can't swim in deep areas." Po told him. "I can swim in two-hundred feet water." Siberian said to Po. Siberian turned around to see Tigress. Something is a bit strange how her belly looks. "Umm…Tigress?" Siberian asked nervously, clutching his tail. "Something wrong Master?" Tigress asked. "Something….is wrong with your….belly." Siberian pointed at her. "I am pregnant." Tigress commented. "Really? I thought you were over-eating." Siberian said, confused. "No, we are having our own baby. I have been breeding and maybe I may born a white tiger just like you. What should we name it?" Tigress asked. "Umm…Jian?" Siberian asked. "That's a boy's name…I don't know if we are having a boy." Tigress told him. "That's one name I'll keep in mind." Siberian said to himself. "And Master I can't do Kung Fu." Tigress also told him. "Oh so that's why you were taking off." Master Siberian said, shaking his head. "That's right Siberian." Tigress agreed. Tigress gave a lick on his cheek. The cub inside Tigress kicked. Siberian was shocked. "Tigress…did the cub just kicked?" Siberian asked. "Yes Siberian, they always-" Tigress said and Siberian interrupting. "OH NO, WERE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!" Siberian panicked. Tigress put her paws on Siberians chest to stop him from running. "Siberian, calm down, it just kicked. I'm not supposed to have a baby in a few days…or later today. I think." "Oh," Siberian breathed heavily, "Okay." "Anyway, you look dirty, let me groom you." Tigress told him. Tigress groomed Siberian's back. Po made an appearance behind Tigress while she is grooming Siberian. "Did I hear you are 'pregnant'?" Po asked. "Yes Po, we are having our own baby! Way too excited!" Siberian shouted. Tigress stopped grooming Siberian and said, "Exactly." "Can we watch you give birth?" Po asked. "HEVANS NO, you can't watch us give birth to our own baby!" Tigress angrily shouted. "Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Po whimpered. "Tigress, be careful." Siberian reminded Tigress. "Yes I will, but don't the panda ruin it all." Tigress told Siberian. "Very well Tigress." Siberian smiled and put his paws on his tail behind his back. "Good, do you want to go eat?" Tigress asked. "Yes Tigress." Siberian answered. "Okay, let's go to the restaurant that opened a few years ago, where we had our night out." Tigress said and started walking. "Night out, night out!" Siberian shouted and ran to Tigress to catch up. Tigress grabbed Siberian's paw and held it tightly. Master Siberian didn't mind. "So Master, what do you think when our cub arrives?" Tigress asked Siberian. "I don't know. I don't know." Siberian answered. Tigress smiled like a crescent moon. Siberian smiled back. "Can I have your tail Master?" Tigress asked. "Sure, why not?" Siberian smiled. Siberian handed her his tail, she clutched it. Siberian had an unusual reaction, he lowered his ears. "Tigress, why are you holding my tail tightly?" He asked. "Nothing Master, I like how fluffy your tail is." She purred. "Oh, okay." Siberian smiled. The two has approached the restaurant, they went in the opening. They grabbed a seat and a waitress (a female goose) came up. "What would you like for dinner?" She asked. "Hold on- before we order, we have a pregnant mother here, waitress." Siberian said. "Oh how nice, we have a buffet for pregnant mothers. Dig in!" The goose shouted. "WOW COOL!" Tigress shouted. Tigress went to the buffet and got Siberian and herself food, Tigress got Siberian some double dumplings, and for herself, a salad. She sat back down and gave the plate of double-dumplings to Siberian. They started eating the food, it was too delicious. "Wow, delicious!" Tigress shouted. Master Siberian grinned. Three hours later The two went home to the palace; Po appeared at the palace doors. "Where were you two at?" Po asked. "Umm…it was important." Siberian nervously said and clutched his tail. "Oh very well then." Po said. Master Siberian nodded. The two proceeded into The Hall of Secrets and then to their rooms. "Master, had we have a good night? But a little too hot though." Tigress asked. "Yes Tigress, we did, a romantic dinner just for the two of us. And yes it was a little too hot." Siberian said and smiled. Tigress grinned and gave Siberian a kiss on his lips, and licked his mouth. Siberian's tongue dangles out of his mouth and Tigress imminently licks his tongue. "Eew Tigress, that's disgusting! Do that when we are alone." Siberian shouted and put his paw on his tongue "Okay I'm sorry; I thought you needed a groom on your tongue." Tigress lowly said. "Why would a tiger do that?" Siberian asked. "I don't know." Tigress shrugged. "Yeah." Siberian said. Suddenly, Tigress had a reaction when the cub kicked. "Master, I think it is time." Tigress told him. "You think?" Siberian asked. "Yes Siberian." Tigress smiled. "Furious Five, come here, Po and Shifu too!" Siberian shouted. The Five came, plus Shifu and Po. "What's the big news?" Shifu asked. "We about to have our own baby!" Siberian squealed. "Well then, lay down on the bed." Shifu demanded. Tigress did what Shifu commanded. She lied on the bed. "Okay Tigress, take deep breathes." Siberian demanded her. Tigress took very deep breathes and grunted. Five minutes, they heard a cry, the cub was born! "Look Tigress!" Siberian shouted. Siberian held the baby in his arms. "Let me see it Master!" Tigress shouted. Siberian gives her the cub. "See if it is a boy." Siberian demanded. "Okay, okay, I am checking. Close your eyes. All of you." Tigress demanded. The rest of The Five closed their eyes, she checked to see if it is a boy or a girl. It is a boy. A white China Tiger. "Okay, open your eyes, it's a boy!" Tigress shouted. "What should we name it Tigress?" Siberian asked. "You are my master, so you decide." Tigress told him. "Jian." Siberian suggested. "Good name." Tigress agreed and smiled. "Hey Jian, we are your mother and father. A cooche-coo." "So are we mother and father?" Siberian asked. "Yes we are." Tigress smiled. "Awww." The rest of The Five, Shifu, and Po said. Siberian and Tigress kissed each other. And that is the end of the story. They lived happily ever after.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Siberian and Tigress showed the Kung Fu class their baby, a white china tiger cub, named Jian. Everyone fell in love with him, he as cute as a dickens. Siberian and Tigress took care of him every day, from grooming to giving him a bath, from head to tail. Even Tigress and Siberian offered The Five to hold him. Well, not Po, he'll be too rough with him. THE END. A/N: I DO NOT OWN KFP, EXCEPT FOR JIAN AND SIBERIAN! AND DON'T BEAN MEAN PLEASE! TNX! =)


End file.
